Saboteur
This page details the Saboteur Prestige Class found in the Force Unleashed Campaign Guide. You might be looking for the Threats of the Galaxy character of the same name, the Saboteur. Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Saboteurs aim to disrupt or destroy the physical mechanisms of their enemies, usually covertly and often from within. They might use improvised tools or create specialized devices to carry out certain tasks. They rely on stealth and secrecy to carry out their missions. A Saboteur might work alone in a single installation, or as a part of a small group for complex or widespread attacks. Saboteur missions employ explosives, computer slicing, Droid reprogramming, and social engineering to achieve their goals. The best Saboteurs focus their attacks and methods for maximum disruption and damage to the systems, objects, or Vehicles they want to affect. Collateral damage is typically unwanted and counterproductive to their cause, especially to sensitive or nonmilitary targets. Many targets are disabled rather than destroyed, but the results can still be very effective and demoralizing to an enemy. Many Saboteurs must make the most out of limited supplies, which often forces them to make precise attacks to avoid wasting resources. During the Dark Times, Saboteurs are among the most radical and prolific of the anti-Imperial factions. They might appear at any installation, though high security measures make their attacks less likely. Skill Saboteurs are difficult for Imperials to defend against, and therefore they are ruthlessly pursued by all Imperial organizations, especially The Imperial Security Bureau. 'Examples of Saboteurs in Star Wars' Kell Tainer, Kyle Katarn (Pre-''Jedi Knight''), Wes Janson, Zann Consortium, Defilers. 'Prerequisites' To qualify to become a Saboteur, a character must fulfill the following criteria: * Minimum Level: 7th * Trained Skills: Deception, Mechanics, Use Computer Game Rule Information The following are the features of the Saboteur Prestige Class: 'Hit Points' At each level, Saboteurs gain 1d8 Hit Points + their Constitution modifier. 'Force Points' Saboteurs gain a number of Force Points equal to 6 + one-half their Character Level, rounded down, every time they gain a new level in this Prestige Class. 'Defense Bonuses' At 1st level, Saboteurs gain a +2 Class bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +4 Class bonus to their Will Defense. 'Talents' At every odd-numbered level (1st, 3rd, 5th, and so on), the Saboteur selects a Talent. The Saboteur must meet the prerequisites (If any) of the chosen Talent. No Talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. A Saboteur can select a Talent from one of the Talent Trees (Saboteur). Unexpected Results Saboteurs occasionally see the results of their work, even at the most at unexpected moments. When an enemy making an attack roll against a Saboteur rolls a Natural 1 on an attack roll using an Advanced Melee Weapon, Lightsaber, Pistol, Rifle, or Heavy Weapon, that Weapon is immediately disabled and ceases to function until it has received Repairs (Through the use of the Repair Object application of the Mechanics Skill). Quick Sabotage Saboteurs know how to disable Equipment quickly and efficiently. Saboteurs can attempt a Mechanics check to disable a device by using improvised tools if no Security Kit is available. At 4th level, a Saboteur can attempt to disable Simple Devices as a Swift Action. At 6th level, a Saboteur can attempt to disable Tricky Devices as a Swift Action. At 8th level, a Saboteur can attempt to disable Complex Devices using two Swift Actions. Destructive Starting at 2nd level, a Saboteur always deals double damage to unattended objects and Vehicles. Master Saboteur When a Saboteur reaches 10th level, they excel at inhibiting and destroying enemy Equipment. 10th level Saboteurs can reroll any Mechanics check to disable a device or Handle Explosives, keeping the better of the two results.